Huey
Huey is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. He is the sixth of the Council of Six, and the most honest and idealistic of his fellow council members, though privately worries about the weight of responsibility this places upon him. Personality Huey is a very hot-blooded and hammy person, and aspires to motivate the ARKS by putting on his own show of enthusiasm and bravery, though all it earns him is awkward looks from the ARKS members. History Huey was born in AP 213, and in AP 235 he is inaugurated to the sixth seat of the Council of Six at the tender age of 22 years old. In Episode 2, he is assigned to be the mentor of Claris Claes in the hope of teaching her right from wrong. At the climax of the episode, he joins the protagonist in fighting against the Odd Numbers (who are blocking the path to the Mothership Core under false intelligence from Luther), and helps Claris Claes through the traumatic events that transpire there. After the events of Episode 3, he became the Commander of the Combat Division, stealing the march on Maria, who, to her utmost displeasure, was relegated to the General Affairs Division. Powers and abilities Huey was talented enough to get fast-tracked into ARKS and became a member of the Council of Six. He specializes in an aggressive close-range combat style that centers on a plain but fiery beat-down of his enemies. His Genesis Weapon is called the Broken Fist Wolfram, a pair of wolf-head shaped knuckles engulfed in flames that are capable of inducing mass destruction that can reduce enemies to cinders. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Huey has his own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Huey helps out on Ship 128, Themis and defeats the Falspawn that were in front of Ash and Afin. Giving a small speech about everyone shouts how cool he is, he jumps down and asks if the duo is in trouble. Afin asks if he is Huey and he confirms, also saying that he is the number six on the Council of Six. Ash says that they aren't in any real trouble but Huey says that they will be in some trouble, catching and throwing a Falspawn away. He then calls out to Klariskrays to cut it out and says that they should refrain from attacking until everyone is evacuated since her actions could hurt a citizen. However, she says that Clarissa said it was a big deal, saying that it's her job to stop the Falspawn, and Huey responds that she is putting the cart before the horse. Having no idea what that means, Klariyskrays asks Huey but he doesn't know either and laughs. He then says that the one thing he does know is that a hero does what needs to be done without getting themselves killed and runs after Klariskrays, telling her to wait for him.Episode 5: Falspawn Full Assault Trivia *Huey is a Wired Lance wielder, but his Genesis Weapon is a pair of knuckles. Gallery Huey Concept Art (Brave Glory).jpg Huey Concept Art (Burning Summer).jpg Pso2 kyouto 2015.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans